


Торги

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мисс Арабелла и ее дядя собираются на торг...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Торги

**Author's Note:**

> написано для Фандомной битвы 2014,. fandom Library of Adventures 2014
> 
> Бета: ratacate

– Сегодня прибыл «Ямайский купец» с новыми рабами для наших плантаций. Наконец-то! – Полковник Бишоп, пыхтя, поднялся из-за стола.  
– Губернатор Стид хочет устроить торги прямо на молу, сразу после выгрузки товара. Нам надо успеть туда в числе первых, чтобы отобрать из этого отребья хоть что-нибудь стоящее.  
– Нам? – Арабелла подняла глаза на полковника.– Вряд ли от меня там будет особый толк. Вы же знаете, дядя, что мне не нравится присутствовать на торгах…  
– Тем не менее тебе придется поехать со мной, – проворчал Бишоп. – Все уважаемые граждане Бриджтауна и Спейгстауна будут там, на молу. Хороший повод повидать старых знакомых, узнать последние новости... К тому же, ты моя полноправная совладелица и деловой партнер, так что присутствовать при покупке рабов – твоя обязанность. Не женское занятие, согласен, и ты прекрасно помнишь, что я был против такого пункта в завещании твоего покойного батюшки. Но он всегда был упрям как осел... Так что можешь поблагодарить отца за такое удовольствие.  
Маленькие глазки полковника насмешливо блеснули, и он добавил с ехидцей в голосе:  
– Впрочем, если бы ты вышла замуж, то эта неприятная обязанность перешла бы к твоему мужу.  
– Дядя! – воскликнула Арабелла, и на ее щеках выступил румянец.  
– Что «дядя»? – заворчал Бишоп. – Я ведь дело говорю, милочка. Тебе уже не шестнадцать лет, и здесь, на этом чертовом острове, женихи не растут как грибы и не приплывают десятками на кораблях. Если ты не подсуетишься, то так и останешься в старых девах! Так что собирайся-ка на торги, это хороший повод кого-нибудь подцепить. Того же Крэбстона, к примеру...  
– Но он же ужасно старый! – Арабелла содрогнулась.  
– Да и ты уже не юна, дорогуша! – грубовато перебил ее полковник. – Пора перестать витать в облаках и взглянуть на это дело трезво: мистер Крэбстон – хорошая партия, у него самые процветающие плантации на этом острове... после наших, конечно. Если бы мы объединились...  
– Но он же просто изверг, дядя! – не сдержалась Арабелла. – Все знают, какой ужасной ценой этот человек добился своего процветания! Он морит своих рабов голодом, избивает за малейшую провинность...  
– Перестань! Мало ли сплетен ходит среди нищих завистников! – отрезал полковник. – Да, мистер Крэбстон человек суровый, характер у него не сахар – зато он не голь перекатная, охочая до дармового приданого.  
– И он совсем недавно овдовел. – Арабелла тщетно пыталась подобрать аргументы, которые оказались бы убедительными для ее дяди. – Кажется, еще месяца не прошло, как бедная миссис Крэбстон...  
– Тем более надо поторапливаться, пока он не нашел другую, менее привередливую невесту, – перебил ее полковник. – Вон у мистера Трейла две дочки на выданье. И они-то наверняка будут на торгах, разряженные в пух и прах.   
Арабелла поняла, что спорить с дядей бесполезно, это только разозлит его еще сильнее, и решила зайти с другой стороны. Она отвернулась, чтобы он не видел ее лица, и произнесла очень ровным и кротким голосом:  
– Хорошо, дядя, я поеду с вами на торги.   
– Именно это я и хотел от тебя услышать, – промычал полковник, намереваясь выйти из гостиной.  
– Хотя я не понимаю, почему вы так стремитесь отдать мистеру Крэбстону половину своих плантаций, – добавила Арабелла, опустив ресницы.  
– С чего ты так решила? – Бишоп остановился и повернулся к ней.  
– Потому что если я выйду за него замуж, то моя доля плантаций перейдет в его собственность. Разве не так гласит закон?  
Увидев, как скривилось лицо дяди, Арабелла почувствовала удовлетворение. Но уже через мгновение толстые губы полковника растянулись в усмешке.  
– Ну... полагаю, это ненадолго. Ведь, как ты сама подметила, мистер Крэбстон ужасно старый, – передразнил он ее слова, – и через пару лет может случиться так, что тебе достанутся все его владения.  
– Дядя! – возмущенно воскликнула Арабелла, так и не сумевшая привыкнуть к его грубой циничности.  
– Ладно, нам надо успеть в порт до начала проклятой жары, так что советую собираться поскорее, – с этими словами полковник Бишоп вышел из гостиной, бормоча под нос о том, что лучше бы им привезли негров вместо этой белой швали.  
– Норову у них много, а работают хуже, – сказал он, забирая трость у слуги.

***

 

Арабелла Бишоп позвала горничную и поднялась к себе, чтобы переодеться и причесаться. По пути она отдала распоряжение груму поседлать ее кобылу.  
Отвертеться от присутствия на торгах не получилось, но это был еще не повод отменять утреннюю верховую прогулку.  
Мулатка Мэри помогла ей облачиться в элегантную амазонку, щебеча о том, что жемчужно-серый цвет необыкновенно идет госпоже, оттеняя ее чудесную кожу.  
«Льстит, конечно», – подумала Арабелла, рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале. Разговор с дядей за завтраком испортил ей настроение, хотя уже пора было привыкнуть к тому, что он то и дело заводит речь о ее замужестве. А с тех пор как мистер Крэбстон стал вдовцом, полковник стал еще настойчивее в этом вопросе.  
Арабелла чувствовала, что ее медленно, но верно загоняют в угол. Да, ей уже двадцать пять лет, и она до сих пор не замужем. И, как любил повторять дядя, женихи не стучались каждый день в дверь, не толпились возле порога в ожидании, когда она выберет кого-то одного, единственного и неповторимого.  
Неужели она действительно что-то делает не так?  
Арабелла напомнила себе о том, что есть и другая причина, по которой их редко посещали: дядя и его несносный характер. Полковник Бишоп действительно приобрел среди жителей Барбадоса репутацию вспыльчивого и сварливого человека.  
Раньше, когда был жив папа, их красивый белый дом на окраине города всегда был открыт для гостей. Но с приездом из Англии дяди Вильяма количество посетителей стало уменьшаться. Большую часть знакомых отпугивали грубые манеры полковника.  
А после смерти Тома Бишопа атмосфера в доме стала совсем тягостной и напряженной.   
Нет, нельзя было сказать, что все соседи обходили их стороной. Но теперь у них чаще бывали деловые партнеры дяди, такие же грубые и жестокие плантаторы, как он сам.  
«Даже если кому-то и вздумалось бы посвататься ко мне, вряд ли он понравился бы дяде», – с грустью подумала Арабелла, продолжая глядеть на себя в зеркало, пока Мэри трудилась над ее прической.  
Вильям Бишоп весьма рьяно приступил к обязанностям опекуна пятнадцатилетней племянницы.  
Представления полковника об идеальном женихе были своеобразными, и тех немногочисленных молодых людей, которые пару раз пытались заглядываться на его племянницу, он весьма едко раскритиковал, назвав «оборванцами и наглыми мошенниками».  
Возможно, если бы они жили не на острове, рано или поздно нашелся бы какой-нибудь более решительный человек, который сумел бы пробиться через этот опекунский заслон. Но обстоятельства сложились так, что полковник сумел отпугнуть почти всех потенциальных ухажеров племянницы задолго до того, как ей исполнился двадцать один год.   
Поэтому теперь большая часть их даже не пыталась изменить сложившееся положение. Связываться с разгневанным полковником никому не хотелось.

Арабелла очнулась от своих размышлений, осознав, что Мэри настойчиво о чем-то тараторит, ловко укладывая её локоны в прическу.  
– Что ты сказала? – рассеянно переспросила она.  
– Я говорю, госпожа, что интересно было бы взглянуть на этих бунтовщиков.  
– Каких бунтовщиков? – не поняла Арабелла.  
– Ну, тех, которые прибыли на «Ямайском купце»! – воскликнула Мэри. – Это же осужденные каторжники, посмевшие восстать против короля! Если честно, мисс Арабелла, у меня сердце от страха в пятки уходит каждый раз, как представлю, что эти преступники будут жить среди нас… о боже…  
Служанка перекрестилась.  
На Барбадос не в первый раз присылали каторжников, но отец Арабеллы никогда не покупал их для своих плантаций. Белых рабов на острове не жаловали: стоили они не намного дешевле негров, но плохо переносили жаркий климат тропиков. Так утверждал дядя. Но Арабелла подозревала, что истинная причина вовсе не в климате, а в непосильном труде, жестоком обращении и скудном питании. С неграми обращались иначе, потому что они были пожизненной собственностью, а имущество старались беречь. Каторжники же поступали в распоряжение плантатора на определенный срок, после которого должны были вернуться на свободу. Но Арабелла не слышала, чтобы здесь, на Барбадосе, кто-то из осужденных доживал до этого дня...  
– Будь на то моя воля, я бы с удовольствием осталась дома, а тебя бы отправила в порт, глазеть на бедных каторжников, – вздохнула Арабелла.  
– Вот уж бедными я их не стал бы называть, – услышала она недовольный голос дяди. Полковник остановился у двери в ее комнату, намереваясь поторопить племянницу, и явно слышал последние слова: – Позволю себе напомнить, что эти мерзавцы совершили тяжкое преступление. Поднять мятеж против короля! Да их всех надо было вздернуть на виселице! Но наш король милостив и не забывает о тех, кто остался ему верен, – как в Англии, так и в колониях. Он дал шанс всем: этим негодяям – искупить свою вину честным трудом, а нам – получить дополнительных работников на плантациях. Не нужно жалеть их, Арабелла. Такие скоты этого не заслуживают.  
Мэри заколола последний локон и отошла в сторону, потупив взор. В присутствии дяди все домашние слуги вели себя сдержанно и настороженно.  
– Ты готова? – спросил полковник нетерпеливо. – Я не хочу добраться в порт к вечеру!  
– Да, дядя, – ответила Арабелла, натягивая перчатки для верховой езды. 

 

***

– Питер… – Кто-то осторожно тормошил его за плечо. – Просыпайся, кажется, мы прибыли в порт.  
Блад медленно открыл глаза, узнав голос Джереми Питта. Лица молодого штурмана он все равно не увидел: в трюме было темно, как в могиле. Да от могилы это место почти и не отличалось: за время двухмесячного плавания некоторые из осужденных повстанцев встретили здесь свой смертный час.  
Пару дней назад заключенные начали всерьез подумывать, что они больше не увидят белого света. «Ямайский купец» угодил в один из последних в этом сезоне суровых антильских штормов и носился по взбесившимся волнам, убрав паруса и задраив все люки. Узники, прикованные к своим местам, жестоко страдали от качки, невыносимого зловония, сырости и ужасной духоты. К исходу второго дня даже самые стойкие потеряли последние силы.   
Команда корабля была полностью поглощена борьбой со штормом, поэтому все это время каторжникам не приносили ни еды, ни воды.  
Последней, однако, в трюме хватало с избытком. Корабль и раньше протекал, как и все деревянные суда, и вода накапливалась в трюме, где разместили каторжников, довольно быстро превращаясь в зловонную протухшую жижу. Во время шторма уровень ее опасно поднялся, и, несмотря на то что помпы работали непрерывно, все заключенные промокли до последней нитки. Впрочем, одежда большинства из них настолько обветшала за полгода пребывания в заключении, что мокнуть было особо нечему.  
Как только ветер немного утих, повстанцы, вымотавшиеся за время штормовой болтанки, заснули мертвым сном. Поэтому лишь немногие из них сумели заметить, как «Ямайский купец» вошел в широкую гавань Барбадоса и встал на якорь.  
Одним из таких людей был Джереми Питт, который, по прочно укоренившейся моряцкой привычке, мог описать действия и маневры корабля по звукам, доносившимся снаружи.  
Питер Блад отрешенно слушал его негромкий голос из темноты:  
– …корабль подводят прямо к молу. Значит, скоро начнут нас выгружать...

Любой человек обрадовался бы твердой земле после такого шторма, но среди осужденных бунтовщиков не было слышно ни молитв, ни благодарностей небесам. Все понимали, что высадка на берег – не спасение, а начало новой череды мучений. Их продадут в рабство жестоким плантаторам, и следующие десять лет они проведут, убирая сахарный тростник под палящим солнцем.  
И вполне возможно, что уже спустя некоторое время они позавидуют тем, кто умер во время плавания...

Питер Блад поднял руку, чтобы убрать с лица прядь грязных волос. Тяжелые наручники кандалов глухо звякнули. Длины цепи, которой он был прикован к полу, хватало ровно настолько, чтобы дотянуться рукой до рта. Почувствовав рывок, доктор привычно наклонил голову и поправил волосы.  
Капитан Гарднер приказал заковать его обратно в кандалы, как только вспышка эпидемии, унесшей в морскую могилу одиннадцать повстанцев, пошла на убыль.  
– Я не могу нарушать установленный порядок, – ворчливо сказал он, не глядя доктору в лицо.  
– Простите, сэр, приказ есть приказ, – виновато прошептал матрос, который надевал на Блада тяжелые цепи.  
Доктор только горько усмехнулся в ответ.  
Джереми Питт хотел возмутиться такой черной неблагодарностью по отношению к тому, кто спас не только каторжников, но и экипаж корабля от страшной эпидемии, однако Питер остановил его, понимая, что штурман только навлечет на себя ненужные неприятности.

 

***

 

Капитан «Ямайского купца» был бессердечным скотом, и основным его ремеслом была торговля «черным деревом», то есть рабами-неграми, которых он возил в Вест-Индию с берегов Африки. Гарднер все плавание ворчал, проклиная осужденных бунтовщиков, из-за возни с которыми ему пришлось пропустить целый сезон более выгодных рейсов к Невольничьему берегу.  
– За негров я выручил бы гораздо больше, – сокрушался капитан, – а если десяток-другой из них и подохли бы в пути, то продажа живых все окупила бы. А тут за каждого белого оборванца-заморыша отчет потребуют. Одна морока с вами!  
Вряд ли можно было ждать хоть какой-то благодарности от этого черствого и жестокого человека. Хотя то, что цепи доктора были достаточно свободными, можно было считать поблажкой.  
Нэду Волверстону, одноглазому верзиле, посмевшему в более грубой форме выказать свое недовольство поведением капитана, повезло меньше: его приковали так коротко, что он едва мог пошевелиться. Заключенные товарищи, сидевшие рядом, были вынуждены поить и кормить его уже несколько дней.   
Гарднер с удовольствием бы всыпал строптивцу плетей или оставил бы его без еды и воды, но подобные меры ослабили бы будущего раба, который, один из немногих среди каторжников, имел настоящую ценность. Капитан пообещал удлинить цепи, если Волверстон попросит об этом. Но великан лишь свирепо проревел:  
– Я скорее сгорю в аду, чем буду молить эту подлую гниду о пощаде! 

 

***

 

– У меня еще осталось немного воды, Питер. И сухарь… – голос Питта вывел Блада из задумчивости.   
Доктор почувствовал в темноте, как штурман пытается сунуть ему в руку кружку и липкий от влаги кусок сухаря, больше похожий на глину, как по виду, так и по вкусу.  
– Правда, он совсем размок…  
– Тебе это больше пригодится, – качнул головой Блад.  
– Не отказывайся, Питер, я же знаю, что ты отдал свой последний паек Нэду.  
– Ему он нужнее, – спокойно ответил доктор.   
Волверстон действительно был настолько огромным, что скудный паек, который здесь выдавали на руки, был ему на один зуб. От него за время плавания и так остались только кожа да кости, но все могло сложиться гораздо хуже, если бы сотоварищи не стали делиться с ним своей едой. Пример подал Блад. А потом подтянулись и остальные.  
Голодали все. Но к удивлению капитана Гарднера, этот смуглый оборванец-доктор обладал почти сверхъестественным влиянием на других заключенных. С первых дней плавания он каким-то образом умудрился организовать распределение еды среди повстанцев так, чтобы она доставалась всем, пусть и в крошечных количествах.  
Матросы корабля, привыкшие к различным подвохам со стороны пленных дикарей-негров, спускались в зловонный трюм редко и предпочитали сбрасывать сухари и вяленую рыбу в люк, чтобы потом развлечься, наблюдая за склоками, разгоравшимися среди заключенных.  
Эти же проклятые псалмопевцы передавали еду друг другу без ругани и упреков.   
Возможно, Гарднер и перестраховывался, но доктор беспокоил его: слишком уж много уважения приобрел этот молодчик среди каторжников, даром что католик. Нет, оставлять его на свободе было рискованно, особенно когда земля становилась все ближе. Конечно, все две недели, в течение которых Бладу было позволено перемещаться по кораблю – под охраной, конечно, но без кандалов, – он не был уличен ни в чем подозрительном. Доктор заботился о каждом больном, и даже матросов «Ямайского купца» лечил без возражений. Даже когда капитан, раздражаясь из-за его назойливости, начинал ругаться и орать, Блад оставался вежливым.  
Тем не менее, каким-то дьявольским образом ему удалось убедить Гарднера открывать люки трюма для проветривания в спокойную погоду и выдавать заключенным более качественную еду и воду.   
«Вы же не хотите отвечать за потери перед королем и его фаворитами, когда они поинтересуются, почему убытки так велики, и возмещать ущерб из собственного кармана?»  
Нет-нет, доктор был опаснее всех в этой шайке – уж он-то, Гарднер, с его опытом, это сразу вычислил. Но для работы на плантациях Блад был никуда не годен: тощий, в чем только душа держится… и слишком уж много умничает. Плантаторы таких не любят. Но, возможно, если расписать его как умелого доктора, удастся хоть как-то набить цену? Гарднер решил, что надо обязательно попытаться провернуть такой фокус на предстоящих торгах.  
Помимо Барбадоса, «Ямайский купец» должен был доставить каторжников на Антигуа и Невис. Бриджтаун был первой стоянкой, и капитан намеревался сбыть здесь не меньше пятидесяти рабов. В первую очередь надо было избавиться от самых слабых, которые могли и не пережить еще одно плавание, пусть и недолгое.   
Гарднер отдал распоряжение помощнику отобрать каторжников таким образом, чтобы выгрузить на берег и крепышей, и заморышей в равной пропорции.  
– И проследи, чтобы доктора тоже отправили на продажу, – добавил он.  
«Без этого умника как-то спокойнее».

 

***

 

Услышав стук молотков над головами, заключенные вздрогнули: матросы приступили к раздраиванию люков.  
– Вот и пришла пора прощаться, братцы, – негромко сказал один из узников, мужчина лет сорока по имени Нэд Огл, сидевший рядом с Бладом. – Выгрузят нас и продадут, как скот, разным хозяевам. И дай бог, чтобы попался плантатор подобрее...  
Волверстон фыркнул, услышав эти слова:  
– Ну, ты скажешь, Нэд! Добрый плантатор!   
Несколько узников засмеялись, но это был невеселый смех.  
– Говорят, если работать прилежно, можно выкупиться на свободу... – неуверенно заметил кто-то.  
Тут уж Волверстон заржал в полный голос.  
– Не беспокойся, нам это не грозит. Мы же не просто рабы, а осужденные бунтовщики. Как бы хорошо мы ни работали, никто нас раньше срока на свободу не отпустит. Так-то! Разве что умудримся сдохнуть... Воистину, смерть для нас – самый верный способ освобождения... – И он витиевато выругался.  
– Умеешь ты утешить, Нэд! – буркнул Огл, сплюнув.  
Питер Блад, сидя рядом с Джереми Питтом молча слушал одноглазого верзилу.  
Неподалеку от них негромко перешептывались братья Хагторпы: старший, Натаниэль, похлопывал по плечу младшего, Томаса.  
– Вот увидишь, все сложится удачно, и нас продадут одному хозяину. Капитан обещал об этом похлопотать.   
Волверстон хмыкнул, услышав эти слова, но Хагторп-старший повторил сердито:  
– В конце концов, не могут же они обходиться настолько по-скотски с джентльменами!  
Тут и Блад не сдержал кривой улыбки, но, поймав взгляд Питта, тут же изменил выражение лица.  
Молодой штурман, бок о бок с которым он провел последние месяцы, был подозрительно тихим и мрачным. Блад догадывался о причине такого поведения. Вполне возможно, что через несколько часов их продадут разным плантаторам, и их дружбе наступит конец.   
До этого им как-то удавалось держаться вместе. И в Бриджуотерской тюрьме, куда их бросили сразу после захвата драгунами Кирка, и во время кошмарного пути до Таунтона, и даже в трюме «Ямайского купца» они были неразлучны. Но теперь все может измениться...   
Блад тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что успел привыкнуть к присутствию Питта: молодой моряк умудрялся всегда быть рядом, но делал это на удивление ненавязчиво. Доктор привык с ним разговаривать, привык к его поддержке. Конечно, в богатой приключениями жизни Питера случалось немало встреч и разлук. Но, кажется, по Джереми он будет скучать... В какой-то мере этот парень стал для него братом, которого у Блада никогда не было.   
Доктор чувствовал, что надо как-то сказать Питту об этом, но не мог подыскать нужных слов. Такое с ним случалось нечасто, и почему-то такая заминка его раздосадовала.  
Окончательно разозлившись на себя, Питер Блад повернулся к своему другу и сказал:  
– Закрой глаза, Джереми.  
– Зачем? – удивленно спросил Питт.  
Над их головами с громким шуршанием отодвинули просмоленную парусину, которой задраивали решетку люка на время шторма. В черную яму трюма хлынул ослепительный поток солнечных лучей.  
Питт, как и остальные заключенные, вскрикнул от резкой боли в глазах, отвыкших от света за время плавания.  
– Вот зачем, – ответил Блад, подняв лицо вверх и подставив его струе свежего воздуха. Он-то успел прикрыть глаза и не торопился их открывать. Чтобы снова научиться видеть, нужно было время.  
После душного зловонного трюма свежий воздух пьянил не хуже вина. Блад слышал, как, вдохнув его, ахнули заключенные.  
Решетка со скрежетом отодвинулась, и в проеме показались суровые лица матросов и солдат-конвоиров... 

 

***

 

– Пошевеливайтесь, лентяи! – покрикивал офицер в красном мундире, наблюдая за тем, как грязные, измученные долгим плаванием каторжники выбираются на палубу, гремя кандалами. Почти все, ошалев от обилия свежего воздуха, шатались, а самые слабые, не устояв на ногах, падали на корточки, пытаясь справиться с головокружением.

Внизу тоже кипела работа: старший помощник в сопровождении нескольких дюжих матросов ходил среди прикованных заключенных, отбирая тех, которых нужно было продать сегодня на Барбадосе. Он указывал на узника, и кузнец сноровисто освобождал его от железной привязи. Охранники-солдаты выталкивали его по трапу наверх, к остальным.  
Волверстона, Огла и Питта вывели одними из первых. Молодой штурман все время оглядывался на Блада, пытаясь что-то сказать, но доктор ободряюще кивнул ему, криво улыбнувшись. Дюжий сержант толкнул Джереми к трапу, и Блад потерял друга из виду.  
Потом увели Николаса Дайка и братьев Хагторпов – вместе, как и говорил Натаниэль.  
Он прошел мимо Блада и быстро шепнул:  
– Вот видите!.. Удачи вам, доктор!   
И тоже исчез в проеме люка.  
«Значит, Антигуа или Невис», – отрешенно подумал Блад, сидя на грязных и влажных досках трюма. Впрочем, разве есть разница, где быть рабом?

Снова загремели шаги по трапу, и на сей раз сержант остановился возле него.   
– Доктора тоже наверх. Распоряжение капитана. И проследите, чтобы всех заморышей выгрузили. Вдруг кто купит? И нам будет меньше мороки…   
Кузнец наклонился к Питеру и приступил к своей работе.

 

***

 

Как мало, оказывается, нужно времени, чтобы разучиться ходить!   
Блад обнаружил, что ноги отказываются повиноваться, и несколько раз споткнулся на трапе. Потом с удивлением понял, что палуба тоже норовит выскользнуть из-под него. Чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось ненадолго остановиться, но конвоиры не поняли причины задержки и грубо толкнули его вперед. По счастью, это случилось совсем рядом с группой узников, и несколько рук тут же вытянулись ему навстречу, готовые подхватить. Одним из первых был Джереми Питт.   
– Ты все-таки с нами, Питер! – прошептал он, поддерживая его под локоть. – Слава богу!  
– Не вижу здесь ничего, за что следовало бы благодарить бога, – проворчал Блад, у которого по мере приближения торга, на котором их всех превратят в рабов, стремительно портилось настроение. Питт мгновенно помрачнел, явно приняв последнее высказывание на свой счет.  
Доктора сильно шатало, и здесь, на свету, Джереми ужаснулся, увидев, как исхудал его друг за время плавания. Лохмотья, оставшиеся от одежды, висели на нем, как на пугале, черные волосы спутались, обрамляя осунувшееся бледное лицо, заросшее косматой бородой. Только синие глаза по-прежнему ярко блестели, и выражение у них сейчас было довольно воинственное.  
– Выстроились по двое и марш к трапу! – рявкнул сержант, окинув оборванных каторжников сердитым взглядом. – Живее!  
Блад сглотнул, чувствуя, как набежала волна тошноты, а потом на дрожащих от слабости ногах двинулся следом за остальными узниками. Питт пристроился рядом, продолжая держать его за локоть.   
Блад дернул рукой, освобождаясь.  
– Я вполне могу идти сам, Джереми.  
И криво улыбнулся, посмотрев ему в глаза.  
Штурман не был в этом уверен, но спорить с доктором не стал. Он успел узнать его достаточно хорошо, и понимал, какой это гордый человек. Помрет, но о помощи не попросит.   
Так было с первых дней их злоключений. Что бы ни случилось, какая бы напасть не стряслась с ними, Блад встречал ее язвительной улыбкой или ехидной шуткой. И как-то после этого было неловко впадать в уныние или панику, хотя поводов было хоть отбавляй.  
Джереми не знал, откуда доктор черпал столько сил. Но, тем не менее, именно благодаря его энергии и подбадриваниям те узники, которые слегли в первые дни плавания, начали поправляться. Блад лечил их не только медикаментами, к которым сумел получить доступ, но и простой беседой.   
На всякий случай Питт приготовился его подхватить, но Питер Блад действительно сам спустился по трапу на широкий каменный мол, высоко подняв голову и поджав тонкие губы.

Внизу солдаты согнали их всех в кучу и окружили.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали к яркому солнцу, и теперь можно было разглядеть то место, куда их привезли. Оно оказалось не таким уж и диким: поодаль, за молом, раскинулся довольно большой город европейского вида. В порту было многолюдно – не иначе как собрались покупатели и просто зеваки.  
Блад стоял под палящим тропическим солнцем, чувствуя, что мол под ногами продолжает качаться. Он знал, что это ощущение будет преследовать его еще несколько дней. Здесь, на твердой земле, вне душного и вонючего трюма, доктор с особой остротой осознал собственную слабость и ничтожность. Кандалы на руках казались неподъемными, голова звенела, и перед глазами периодически все расплывалось.  
Он услышал какое-то шевеление в дальнем конце мола, но не стал смотреть туда, погруженный в свои мысли.  
С одной стороны возле него пристроился верный Питт, с другой – Волверстон и братья Хагторпы. Эти двое продолжали перешептываться между собой.  
– … в конце концов, неужели на всем этом острове не найдется хотя бы одного владельца, который относился бы к своим рабам по-христиански? – говорил Натаниэль.  
Блад понимал, что все эти слова служат только для успокоения молодого Томаса, и подумал с горечью:  
«Какая разница, будет плантатор, купивший тебя, добрым христианином или нет? Ты все равно останешься рабом, бесправной и жалкой собственностью».  
Эта мысль наполняла его горечью и отчаянием. Многое довелось пережить на своем веку Питеру Бладу, но смириться с положением раба никак не получалось. Безвыходность ситуации злила. Кажется, Джереми чувствовал его беспокойство и раздражение, но не понимал причины. Вот и сейчас он смотрел на него с тревогой в честных серых глазах, явно ожидая совсем другой реакции.   
И Блад скривил тонкие губы в надменной усмешке.  
«Не вешай нос, Джереми, мы еще повоюем!»

 

***

 

Хотя было еще очень рано, на молу уже собралась шумная толпа зевак и покупателей. Экипаж, в котором ехал полковник, не мог пробраться сквозь это скопление людей, поэтому пришлось оставить его у въезда в порт. Необходимость пройти пешком даже незначительное расстояние вызвала у Бишопа новый поток недовольного ворчания.   
Арабелле тоже пришлось спешиться и оставить свою кобылу на попечение грума, но немного по другой причине. Еще будучи на вершине холма, она увидела высокие мачты огромного корабля, стоящего у причала. Порыв морского бриза донес до нее тяжелый, удушливый смрад, идущий от «Ямайского купца». Едва почуяв его, кобыла мисс Бишоп нервно зафыркала, затрясла головой и принялась приплясывать. Арабелла пыталась ее успокоить, но по мере приближения к берегу животное волновалось все сильнее. В конце концов, опасаясь, что лошадь кого-нибудь лягнет или толкнет в толпе, девушка передала ее груму.  
Зеваки поспешно расступились перед плантатором и его племянницей, и вскоре те увидели мол, на который уже выгрузили измученных, оборванных повстанцев.  
Арабелле и раньше доводилось бывать на подобных торгах, только тогда в качестве товара предлагали негров. Она знала, что ее ждет весьма неприглядное зрелище, но все равно вид этих несчастных потряс ее. Грязные, заросшие, исхудавшие, они сидели на корточках или стояли, пошатываясь, в ожидании своей участи. Трудно было поверить в то, что это не дикие звери, а люди – более того, их соотечественники-англичане.  
Арабелла так увлеклась разглядыванием каторжников, что не заметила, как к ним подошел губернатор Стид и завел оживленный разговор с ее дядей.

– ...вам предоставляется право первого выбора из этого прелестного букета, дорогой полковник, по той цене, которую назначите вы сами. А остальных продадут с аукциона...  
Дядя не скрывал своего недовольства.  
– Вы очень любезны, Ваше Превосходительство, но это не работники, а стадо жалких кляч. Вряд ли от них будет толк на плантациях...  
В разговор вмешался высокий мужчина с жестким обветренным лицом – капитан корабля. Он принялся извиняться за вид товара, сожалея, что из-за спешки не смог привести заключенных в порядок.   
– Если бы не недавний шторм, сэр, они выглядели бы гораздо лучше, уверяю вас! – говорил капитан Гарднер, выдавливая любезную улыбку.   
Арабелла прикрыла глаза ладонью от солнца, вглядываясь в несчастных оборванцев, угрюмо сидевших и стоявших на пристани.  
Что бы ни говорил капитан, выглядели они ужасно. Некоторые заметно пошатывались от слабости, у всех на руках и ногах были язвы от кандалов. И почти все казались слегка оглушенными: они тупо смотрели перед собой или в землю. То, что творилось вокруг, как будто их не волновало. Впрочем, один из самых истощенных вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на нее. Арабелла вздрогнула, настолько пронзительным был его взгляд.   
Она замерла, не зная, как быть. А каторжник не отводил глаз. Он выглядел очень заморенным, ветхая одежда висела на нем лохмотьями. Тем сильнее его взгляд не соответствовал облику. Арабелла почувствовала какое-то беспокойство. В памяти сразу всплыли слова горничной о том, что это не простые рабы, а бунтовщики, восставшие против короля. Опасные преступники.   
Тощий оборванец продолжал смотреть ей в лицо, и теперь она увидела, что глаза у него поразительно синие и яркие. И сейчас в них горел огонек неповиновения. Арабелла почувствовала сильнейшее желание отвернуться и отступить назад, скрыться в толпе от этого обжигающего взгляда.   
Дядя тем временем приметил крепкого светловолосого юношу, который стоял рядом с мужчиной с дерзким взглядом, и принялся торговаться с капитаном Гарднером.  
Губернатор Стид, решив, что она явно скучает здесь, среди всей этой толпы, принялся отпускать плоские шуточки, считая, что девушку это развлечет.  
Обычно Арабелла, зная, как обидчив тщеславный губернатор, вежливо улыбалась в ответ на его глупые слова. Но сегодня она чувствовала, что долго не выдержит.   
– Эти люди страдают, – сказала она, пытаясь отрешиться от резкого и громкого голоса губернатора. – Посмотрите на них, Ваше Превосходительство! Вон тот человек того и гляди упадет в обморок…   
Губернатор Стид замолчал на мгновение, осознав, что племянница Бишопа совершенно не слушала его, а потом уставился на каторжников.  
– Преступники, вы хотели сказать, моя милая? Страдания – часть их наказания, – ответил он со смешком. – У вас слишком доброе сердце, мисс Арабелла. Я возмущен, что ваш дядя каждый раз берет вас сюда. Подобные зрелища не для женских глаз.  
– Они уже несколько часов стоят на солнце, без воды, голодные… – Арабелла не понимала, что с ней такое происходит, ее голос начал дрожать. Она испугалась, что еще немного – и она закричит на губернатора.   
– Мисс, бога ради! – Стид стукнул о землю тяжелой тростью. – Если мы будем заботиться о каждом каторжнике, то наши плантации превратятся в богадельни!   
– Всего лишь пара глотков воды… – пробормотала она и замерла, увидев, что черноволосый каторжник продолжает глазеть на нее. Ей стало совсем неуютно под этим пристальным взглядом. – Неужели это так трудно, сэр? А как же христианское милосердие?  
– Пусть об этом беспокоятся их будущие хозяева, – ответил губернатор, хихикнув. – Уговорите полковника купить их всех и кормите-поите на здоровье. Никто вам даже слова не скажет. Хозяин ведь волен делать со своими рабами, что захочет!  
Арабелла сжала губы, а потом, набравшись смелости, посмотрела на дерзкого каторжника. Тот, как будто осознав, что ведет себя невежливо, потупил взор.  
– Впрочем, соглашусь с полковником, – продолжал болтать губернатор, – эта партия настолько заморенная и жалкая, что вряд ли можно выбрать хоть кого-то стоящего. Но, я уверен, Крэбстон купит их всех.  
Арабелла почувствовала, как при этих словах по спине пробежал холодок. Губернатор был прав: Крэбстон обычно покупал рабов, не особо выбирая – слишком много их гибло и умирало на его плантациях. Слишком много даже по меркам местных рабовладельцев…  
– Только не это! – вырвалось у нее.   
Губернатор Стид посмотрел на нее с удивлением.  
– Мисс Арабелла, такова жизнь, и вряд ли можно что-то изменить, – сказал он.   
– И все же я попытаюсь! – ответила она и поспешила к своему дяде, который уже отобрал несколько человек и что-то обсуждал с капитаном Гарднером.

Арабелла понимала, что полковник вряд ли согласится выкупить всю партию каторжников, но можно попытаться уговорить его приобрести хотя бы одного. Она представила, как этого худого раба с пронзительным взглядом купит Крэбстон, и содрогнулась. Вряд ли он протянет на его плантации дольше недели. Ходили слухи, что большая часть рабов умирала у него вовсе не от непосильного труда… Крэбстона считали жестоким мерзавцем даже суровые плантаторы Барбадоса.

– Двадцать пять фунтов, и точка! – проворчал полковник Бишоп.   
Капитан Гарднер со вздохом кивнул и распорядился, чтобы заключенного по имени Эдвард Волверстон отвели к группе рабов, отобранных полковником.  
– Полагаю, на этом все, – сказал Бишоп, поворачиваясь к капитану спиной. – Остальной сброд пусть берет Крэбстон.  
Арабелла легонько тронула руку дяди своим хлыстом.  
– Дядя, раз уж я присутствую на этих торгах как ваш компаньон, то позвольте и мне сделать покупку.  
Полковник качнул тяжелой головой.  
– Тебе надо было подсуетиться чуть раньше, Арабелла. А сейчас там остались одни отбросы и калеки. Только зря деньги потратишь. Ты мой компаньон, это так, но сомневаюсь, что ты разбираешься в этом деле лучше меня…  
– И все-таки думаю, что смогу выбрать хорошего раба, – настойчиво повторила Арабелла. – Капитан Гарднер, сколько вы хотите за вон того каторжника?  
Она указала хлыстом на синеглазого смуглого оборванца, отметив, что тот вздрогнул от этого ее жеста.  
Полковник Бишоп прикрыл глаза от солнца и двинулся в указанном ею направлении.  
– И где же этот твой хороший раб? – презрительно спросил он, вглядываясь в шеренгу каторжников.  
Арабелла снова тронула его руку хлыстом, останавливая напротив черноволосого тощего повстанца. Теперь, когда они стояли совсем близко, она увидела, что он довольно высок. Почувствовав на себе взгляд полковника, каторжник выпрямился еще больше, уставившись перед собой.  
– Вот тот человек, которого я имела в виду.  
Арабелла с удивлением заметила, что рваные лохмотья, в которые он был одет, некогда были довольно дорогими вещами. На грязном камзоле еще была видна тонкая вышивка…  
– Ба! Мешок костей! – грубый голос полковника прервал ее размышления. – Пусть его берет, кто хочет!  
Сердце Арабеллы сжалось: тон дяди говорил о том, что он не собирается идти ей навстречу.  
Но тут вмешался капитан Гарднер и начал нахваливать этого заключенного. Потом подоспел губернатор, отпустив несколько двусмысленных шуточек. Арабелла чувствовала, что вот-вот вспылит. Сегодня он ужасно ее раздражал.  
И не только он. Господи, что за день такой ужасный?! Все эти мужчины смеялись над ней, она чувствовала это, даже когда не глядела на них. И даже этот проклятый раб смотрел на нее… как будто это она была товаром, а он покупателем. Арабелла была готова поклясться, что он над ней издевается.  
– Хотите десять фунтов? – предложил полковник.  
Капитан Гарднер думал совсем недолго, а потом хлопнул его по руке, соглашаясь с предложенной ценой. И тогда Арабелла Бишоп получила слабое удовлетворение, заметив, что выражение синих глаз каторжника изменилось. Насмешка исчезла, и теперь в них загорелся гнев. На его щеках появился румянец, а потом сменился бледностью.   
Вот так-то! Будет знать, как надо себя вести!   
Арабелла подумала, что поступила правильно, уговорив дядю купить его. Если бы этот раб посмел так поглядеть на Крэбстона, то страшно даже представить, что бы тот с ним сделал…  
– Ну, теперь-то ты довольна? – хриплый голос дяди заставил ее вернуться к действительности. – Правда, ума не приложу, какой толк будет от этого заморыша на плантациях. В следующий раз и впрямь оставлю тебя дома. Если мы будем скупать всех калек и доходяг, то скоро пойдем по миру! Я-то думал, что ты выросла из этого глупого детского возраста, когда подбирают и тащат в дом всяких полудохлых зверушек!  
Арабелла почувствовала, что краснеет. Иногда дядя со своими едкими замечаниями бывал совершенно невыносим.  
– Раз этот мошенник – врач, то, возможно, он сумеет помочь моей супруге? – встрял в разговор губернатор Стид. – Она так страдает от мигрени, бедняжка. Даже не смогла сегодня поехать со мной на торги. Да и меня совсем замучила проклятая подагра. Быть может, одолжите мне его, а, полковник?  
– Его выбрала моя племянница, вот пусть и распоряжается, – буркнул полковник сердито.  
Арабелла оторопела.  
– О… я… к-конечно, Ваше Превосходительство, вы можете попробовать… я хотела сказать, что буду рада оказать вам услугу!  
– Тогда буду ждать вашего доктора вечером, мой дорогой полковник, – ответил губернатор, улыбнувшись.  
– Он будет у вас, сэр, – кивнул полковник. – Я отдам распоряжение Кенту, чтобы его отмыли и нашли для него подходящую одежду. Проверим, правду ли говорил этот хитрюга-капитан. И если он вздумал меня обмануть… – Тут его речь превратилась в нечленораздельное ворчание. Так всегда случалось, когда Бишоп спохватывался и осознавал, что его племянница находится неподалеку.   
Арабелла поспешила отойти от дяди и губернатора, намереваясь вернуться к своей кобыле. Уже оказавшись в седле, она заметила надсмотрщика Кента, который готовил рабов, приобретенных дядей, к отправке на их плантацию. Их оказалось около двадцати человек, и они неуклюже стояли, звеня кандалами, с веревочными петлями на шеях, похожие на охотничьих собак, взятых на сворку. Кент что-то говорил им, помахивая кожаным кнутом, и лицо его было свирепым.  
Арабелла понимала, что ей не стоит здесь находиться, но она заставила себя подъехать ближе. Кент, вздрогнув, как ошпаренный, содрал шляпу с головы и поклонился ей.  
– Мисс Бишоп… – прогнусавил он, явно смущенный тем, что она появилась здесь. – Чем могу служить вам?  
– Я просто хочу убедиться, что о нашей собственности хорошо заботятся, – сказала она ему. – Эти люди наверняка страдают от жажды и голода. Я хочу, чтобы перед тем как отправить на плантации, их как следует напоили и накормили.  
– Мисс, но… – попытался возразить надсмотрщик.  
– Просто сделайте так, как я приказала, – холодно перебила его Арабелла, трогая лошадь хлыстом.   
– Да, мэм! – протянул Кент, снова кланяясь.

 

***

 

– Жрите быстрее, мерзавцы! – приговаривал надсмотрщик, швыряя каторжникам лепешки. – Нам надо добраться до плантации поскорее!  
Питт неуклюже вскинул скованные руки, поймал хлеб, а потом повернулся к Бладу.   
– Похоже, хозяйка нам досталась добрая, – сказал он с кривой улыбкой.  
Лепешка ударилась о плечо доктора и плюхнулась в пыль, но он даже не попытался ее поймать. Джереми удивленно посмотрел на Блада, не понимая, что с ним творится. С того момента, как его приобрел полковник Бишоп, Питер выглядел каким-то оглушенным. Остальные каторжники были рады, что он остался с ними: когда надсмотрщик отворачивался, они улыбались и кивали доктору, опасаясь выражать свои чувства открыто. Но Блад как будто не замечал их жестов.  
– Пейте, свиньи, не спите! – прямо в лицо Бладу ткнулась жестяная кружка на длинной деревянной ручке, наполненная скверно пахнущей теплой водой.  
Он отвернулся, и часть воды пролилась ему на одежду.  
– Ишь ты, какой капризный попался! – прорычал Кент. – Хозяйка приказала, так что пей!  
Блад качнул головой.  
– Что-то не хочется. Спасибо.  
Питт оторопел, равно как и Волверстон, стоящий совсем рядом.  
– Это еще что такое?! – зарычал Кент, и его широкое скуластое лицо побагровело. – Упрямиться вздумал, ублюдок?! Да я…  
К ужасу всех каторжников, он замахнулся на него кнутом. Но ударить не успел, потому что рядом появился полковник Бишоп.  
– Угомонись! Что тут происходит? – одернул он надсмотрщика.   
– Этому наглецу нужно объяснить кое-какие правила хорошего поведения, сэр.   
– Успеешь еще поработать с этими свиньями. А этого молодчика тебе придется подготовить для визита в дом губернатора. Так что позаботься о том, чтобы его грязная шкура не была исполосована.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр… – буркнул Кент, мрачно поглядев на Блада.  
Полковник бросил на доктора тяжелый взгляд, а потом ушел, переваливаясь с боку на бок.

Рабов построили, и по отрывистой команде Кента они двинулись вглубь острова, медленно переставляя онемевшие, отвыкшие от ходьбы ноги.  
Питер Блад шагал рядом с Питтом, молчаливый и угрюмый.  
Волверстон топал позади них, тяжело дыша.  
– Что на тебя накатило, Питер? – негромко спросил он, когда надсмотрщик отошел вперед, к началу цепочки. – Жить надоело?  
Блад только стиснул зубы, сердито глядя перед собой.  
«Разве это жизнь? – подумал он, чувствуя, что его все еще колотит от гнева и возмущения. – Стать игрушкой для избалованной племянницы грубого плантатора! Если они думают, что я буду выполнять их прихоти, то ошибаются! Всякое довелось мне в жизни испытать, но рабом они меня не сделают! Никогда! Клянусь честью!»  
Солнце пекло все нещаднее, а от поднятой ногами заключенных пыли першило во рту. Блад чувствовал, что в глазах начинает темнеть, но упрямо шагал бок о бок с другими рабами, стараясь позабыть лицо этой кареглазой девушки, на которую осмелился смотреть слишком долго. Это вышло само собой. Просто… после многодневного полумрака корабельного трюма и всей грязи и ужасов, что окружали его в последние месяцы, было так приятно остановить взгляд на таком красивом лице… Просто отрешиться от всех бед, глядя в эти карие глаза…  
Блад тряхнул спутанными волосами, отгоняя наваждение. Эта девушка теперь его хозяйка, и наверняка она такая же жестокая и кровожадная, как и ее дядя. Иначе как можно объяснить тот факт, что она присутствовала на торгах? Должно быть, она делала это часто... покупала рабов для плантаций. Нет-нет, нельзя поддаваться на ее показную доброту! Его этими подачками не купить. Он будет настороже.  
Наверняка где-то здесь кроется подвох… Только понять бы, где…


End file.
